ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Seuss' Oh the Thinks You Can Think! (Video Game)
"Oh the Thinks You Can Think!" (marketed as "Dr. Seuss' Oh the Thinks You Can Think!") is a videogame based on the beloved Dr. Seuss book of the same name. It is developed under Avalanche Software, using the same assets and features from "Disney Infinity", making this title a spiritual successor, but without the toys-to-life gimmick. It is also published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment (the current owners of the Seuss license). you still get to explore various worlds based on the works of Dr. Seuss. Whether it be the cartoon specials or the theatrical movies from the Dr. Seuss Cinematic Universe like Illumination's "The Lorax" and "How the Grinch Stole Christmas", the upcoming third installment, "The Cat in the Hat" from Warner Animation Group, and even the new Netflix show, "Green Eggs and Ham". Opening cutscene When you start the game for the first time, there's a speck of dust flying at the screen, and as we enter the level editor, you play through a series of events from Dr. Seuss' famous books. This is to give the player an understanding of what to expect throughout the game. The narration is told in the same rhyme scheme as the books. After playing through the opening cutscene, you then start by making a Who to play as in the level creator, where you can spend countless hours building sandbox worlds for players to explore, and even custom mini-games you designed for multiplayer action. Gameplay (Concepts) The game is a 3D open-world sandbox game. After designing a custom Who, you will be asked to learn how to make levels. This is optional. In the level creator, all custom characters and existing characters can interact with each other. The story mode levels support local 2-player split screen co-op, whereas the level creator supports local 4-player split-screen co-op. Story Mode levels These levels can be bought at the gift shop via the pause menu. You can only do this in the level creator. When you enter story mode levels and open up the gift shop, only the content from the story mode level you are currently on is available (Like in the "Disney Infinity" playset levels). "The Grinch" (FREE) - You get this world at the start of the game. It combines "Halloween is Grinch Night" and the 2018 version of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" into one full story. Its gameplay is similar to "Grand Theft Auto" when you play as the Grinch, where after destroying parts of Whoville or killing the Whos for so long, local authorities come in out of nowhere and attack the Grinch in hot pursuit. "The Lorax" (PURCHASABLE from the Gift Shop in the pause menu) - Follows the plot of the 2012 film that kickstarted the Dr. Seuss Cinematic Universe. "The Cat in the Hat" (PURCHASABLE from the Gift Shop in the pause menu) - Follows the plot of the upcoming film. "Green Eggs and Ham" (PURCHASABLE from the Gift Shop in the pause menu) - Follows the Netflix show as closely as possible. (Others will be added in due time) Custom Characters You start by making a Who, but your custom character doesn't just have to be a Who. There are other creatures to play as and customize, for a total of 20 customizable characters. * Whos (FREE when you start the game) * Snuvs (FREE when you start the game) You can edit the color of their gloves if you wish. * Things (FREE after purchasing Thing 1 or Thing 2 in "The Cat in the Hat" playset in the pause menu) You can edit your custom Thing's symbol to whatever number you want * Little Cats (from The Cat in the Hat Comes Back) (FREE after purchasing "The Cat in the Hat" playset in the pause menu) * Barb-a-loots (FREE after purchasing "The Lorax" playset in the pause menu. To unlock them, complete the mission where The Lorax rescues the Once-ler from the waterfall.) * Sneetches (PURCHASABLE from the Gift Shop in the pause menu. They can only be used in the level creator.) Existing characters Dr. Seuss' famous characters are just as playable as custom characters. Unlike custom characters, the existing ones cannot cross over (ex. Lorax can't be playable in "The Grinch" world). Some characters can be unlocked by completing story-based missions or side missions. Some even have special abilities exclusive to the game. * "The Grinch" world ** The Grinch (FREE after defeating him in his boss fight in the paraphernalia wagon) ** The Grinch (Santa suit) (PURCHASABLE after completing the whole story) **Euchariah Who (from Halloween is Grinch Night) (FREE after defeating the Grinch in the paraphernalia wagon) **Cindy-Lou Who (PURCHASABLE after completing her side mission based from the 2018 film) * "The Lorax" world ** The Lorax ** Ted (FREE by starting the Story) ** Audrey (PURCHASABLE after completing "The Lorax" by defeating O'Hare) ** The Once-ler (Young) (FREE by completing a night-only section where The Lorax rescues the Once-ler from the waterfall.) ** The Once-ler (PURCHASABLE after completing "The Lorax" by defeating O'Hare) ** Aloysius O'Hare (FREE by defeating him in his boss fight in the square of Thneedville.) * "Green Eggs and Ham" world ** Guy-Am-I (FREE by starting the Story) ** Sam-I-Am (PURCHASABLE from the Gift Shop in the pause menu. Purchasing him unlocks the "Green Eggs and Ham" world based on the Netflix series.) ** McWinkle (PURCHASABLE after completing "Green Eggs and Ham") ** Gluntz (PURCHASABLE after completing "Green Eggs and Ham") ** Hervnick Z. Snerz (PURCHASABLE) ** Mouse (PURCHASABLE after completing his side mission) * "The Cat in the Hat" world ** The Cat in the Hat (PURCHASABLE from the Gift Shop in the pause menu. Purchasing him unlocks "The Cat in the Hat" world based on the upcoming WAG film.) ** Thing 1 (PURCHASABLE) ** Thing 2 (PURCHASABLE) ** Conrad Walden (FREE by starting the Story) ** Sally (FREE by starting the Story) (Others will be added in due time) Level Creator-exclusive characters (This can be adjusted) *Ichabod (from Dr. Seuss' ABC) (PURCHASABLE in the pause menu) *Izzy (from Dr. Seuss' ABC) (PURCHASABLE in the pause menu) *Yertle (from Yertle the Turtle) (PURCHASABLE in the pause menu) *Mr. Brown (from Mr. Brown can MOO! Can you?) (PURCHASABLE in the pause menu) *Mr. Hoober-Bloob (from The Hoober-Bloob Highway) (PURCHASABLE in the pause menu) *Pontoffel Pock (from Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You?) (PURCHASABLE in the pause menu) *Mayzie McGrew (from Daisy-Head Mayzie) (PURCHASABLE in the pause menu) *Chief Yookeroo (from The Butter Battle Book) (PURCHASABLE in the pause menu) (Others will be added in due time) Weapons/Packs/Vehicles/Themes Any weapon, pack, vehicle, or textures and backgrounds can be purchased in the Gift Shop in the pause menu. These can be purchased through a Seussian currency used in-game. You get more by completing missions, doing side missions, destroying enemies, exploring hidden areas, or destroying objects. Some of these are free from the start, while other are unique to the character you unlocked. THEMES * Generic ** Day Sky ** Night Sky ** Castle ** Underwater ** Lava ** Beach ** Jungle ** Desert ** Western ** Outer Space ** White Void ** Futuristic * By Franchise ** "Oh the Thinks You Can Think!" *** Vipp (PURCHASABLE from the Gift Shop in the pause menu.) ** "The Cat in the Hat" *** Rain day sky (FREE by starting the Story) *** Rain night sky (FREE by starting the Story) ** "The Grinch" - *** Snow (FREE) - You get this theme after purchasing "The Grinch" world in the pause menu's gift shop. *** Paraphernalia Wagon (from Halloween is Grinch Night) (PURCHASABLE after defeating the Grinch in the paraphernalia wagon) - These textures let you create spooky levels take place inside of the Grinch's wagon where all of his demons are held. ** "The Lorax" - *** Forest (FREE by starting the Story) *** Smog day sky (PURCHASABLE after completing "The Lorax" by defeating O'Hare) *** Smog night sky (PURCHASABLE after completing "The Lorax" by defeating O'Hare) ** *** VEHICLES Generic By Franchise WEAPONS Generic * Bo Staff * Sword (FREE) * Fire Sword (PURCHASABLE from the Gift Shop in the pause menu) * Laser Sword (PURCHASABLE from the Gift Shop in the pause menu) - Comes in red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, or purple. Anyone who has this equipped can perform levitation. Lightsabers from "Disney Infinity" are used as placeholders for play testing until the final game gets released, due to the worry of lawsuits WB and Dr. Seuss might face from Disney and Lucasfilm, despite Avalanche working with them with the "Disney Infinity" license. Also to avoid copyright infringement, impact and wave sounds may be altered. * Magic Wand (PURCHASABLE from the Gift Shop in the pause menu) - A standard black rod with white tips on each end. When equipped, players are instant magicians with powers like levitating objects, firing rays of magic, casting spells, and even having a green laser sword installed for combat up-close. This is the most powerful weapon to use, and the most expensive to purchase in the Gift Shop. By Franchise * "The Grinch" * "The Cat in the Hat" ** Cat's Umbrella (FREE after purchasing "The Cat in the Hat" playset in the pause menu) PACKS * By Franchise ** "The Lorax" *** O'Hare Air helmet (PURCHASABLE after completing "The Lorax" by defeating O'Hare) - Unlocks flight mode for all characters when you equip this item. ** "The Grinch" *** Spring Shoes (from the 2018 DSCU film) (PURCHASABLE from the Gift Shop in the pause menu as you play through "The Grinch"). - The Grinch's special shoes that act as stilts, perfect for walking from chimney to chimney. *** Grinch's backpack (taking inspiration from the one he wore in the 2000 videogame by Konami) - Loaded with his Jet Spring (acts like the Star Command Boost Pack in "Disney Infinity" for this game), his Octopus Gadget (for climbing walls and vertical surfaces), and Grinch Copter (for hovering up by holding the pack button, releasing it will cause the Grinch to slowly descent). ** "Green Eggs and Ham" *** Guy's Self-Flyer (from the Netflix animated series) (PURCHASABLE from the Gift Shop in the pause menu as you play through "Green Eggs and Ham") - Unlocks flight mode for all characters when you equip this item. Only in the story mode world, there's a meter that will indicate when it'll explode. But in the Level Creator, it never blows up, so you can fly with it anytime and anywhere in any custom level online and locally. ** "The Cat in the Hat" (Examples to be added) Costumes Only on your custom character, you can give it special clothes to wear like hats, crowns, shirts, pants, gloves, shoes, glasses, and uniforms. These can also be purchased in the Gift Shop in the pause menu. (Examples to be added) Abilities As you unlock more characters, you gain some of their abilities through packs and tools. Otherwise, existing characters have abilities of their own you can customize. (Examples to be added)Category:321SPONGEBOLT's Ideas Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Avalanche Software Category:3D platformers Category:Crossover Video games Category:Open world video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Multiplayer